Hot, Wet, and Burnt
by AriaGrill
Summary: Written as a request, Thor X Reader "Can I request a Thor x reader request where he really likes her and one day she's in the kitchen and accidentally burns herself and screams Thor hears her while he's in the shower and impulsively runs to her rescue When he's checking her burn she finally realizes he's soaking wet and naked"


Thor was in the apartment his fellow Avengers had set up to stay when he was on Earth. He was doing shirtless pushups and exercising before the woman he cares deeply for, and might even love arrives. He did 100 more before she did, and came knocking on door.

He answered the door and greeted your warmly. "Welcome, [Y/N}!"

"Hey, Thor." You greeted back, carrying two very large bags of groceries which Thor immediately took from you. "Thanks."

"Anything for you." Thor flashed you a wink, and you felt a soft giggle escape your lips. You both walk over to his kitchen counter. You were behind him and noticed the sweat and smell trail behind him. He may be a god, but his sweat smells like a mortal man. You quickly ran up next to him. He placed the grocery bags on the counter and he helped you unpack the paper bags.

Although you didn't notice it, Thor noticed the smell of fresh sweat radiating off of himself.

He mentally scolded himself, realizing how that must have looked to you.

"I will," He paused a moment before gesturing to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower before dinner unless you need any help."

With that, he left you in the kitchen to shower.

You would often spend the night so you kept your bath products at his apartment such as soaps and shampoos. Even if he didn't like to admit it, he would use them because they smelt like you. He poured your shampoo onto his hand and began scrubbing himself. The smell of you poured into room, he closed his eyes, and his mind wandered to you. His hands went from his pecs, to his midriff, to his stomach, and then lower.

His mind was ripped from his fantasy when he heard you scream. He slipped and fell in the shower, landing with his ass in the air and his neck and back painfully crunched in the small space of the shower. "[Y/N]?" He called out. After you screamed again he sprung into action and ran out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen to you without second thought.

He ran down the hall and wrapped his arms over your shoulder when he saw you wincing in pain as you rinsed your hand under the running water, tears welling in pain.

"[Y/N]," Thor asked calmly, not to scare you if something was really wrong. "What happened? Are you alright?" He looked down at your hand which was bright red and starting to blister.

"I went to grab the handle and it was hot," You said between sobs, trying not to show him you crying, but your voice betraying you. "So I ran my hand under the water being the dumbfuck I am forgot it was hot."

"You are not a 'Dumbfuck'." Thor reassured, even though he didn't fully understand what that meant. "You are brilliant, and you were in pain. It is easy to forget that it was hot." He to gently rubbing your wrists.

You closed your eyes, finding the motions highly comforting, taking your mind off the pain radiating in your palms. You close your eyes and lean into him. Your eyes jolted open and you jumped forward when you realized his chest was bare. You shut the water off and turned to face him. He was wet. The hot water from the shower steamed as rose in the air. He was literally smoking hot. You mentally chuckled at the correlation. That is, until your eyes wandered lower and quickly jolted back up to his face. He was naked and half hard.

Thor took notice of your obvious change in demeanor and was worried once again. "What is it now, [Y/N]?" he questioned, but you held your breath and had an awkward smile, never taking your eyes off his face. There was a light breeze from the open window which made look down. "Oh." he whispered. You and he ran vigorously into the bedroom without a speaking a single word.

He came back out a few minutes later properly dressed this time. By now you had migrated to the couch and was looking over the wounds on your hand. Thor went to the kitchen and got a first-aid kid from the sink. He made his way over next to you on the couch. He unpackaged it to treat your burns. He rubbed the cream into your hands and wrapped them. Neither of you making eye contact with the other.

"Thank you." You muttered softly. Thor kept rubbing your palms and wrists softly.

Thor moved his hand to your thigh and used his other hand to move your head to face him. You both made eye contact. The god tangled his hand in your hair and he leaned in, figuring he didn't have much to loose and it was now or never. Your mouths made contact and moved in perfect rhythm with each other. He guided you back on the couch and you obliged and you were laying back.

You two broke apart of air and Thor said in the same breath,"I love you." He said it softly, as if he said it any louder he could pretend he said something else should you have rejected him. You laughed, wrapped your arms around him and pulled him back down to your mouth.

"I love you too!" He sighed loudly, migrating his hand to the inside of your thigh. You went to remove his wet shirt once again but you were interrupted by the smell of burning charcoaled food and the ear piercing screeching of the Smoke detector. You looked at him wide eyed. "I didn't turn off stove!" when you said that he jumped off of you and ran into the kitchen. You followed suit after him. He turned off the stove and stared in confusion at the beeping electronic. You fanned it but Thor just threw a large spoon at it, smashing it to pieces.

"You didn't have to do that." you said bluntly. "All you had to do was open a window and fan it."

"Oh." He said obviously. You both looked at the black brick of what used to be a fresh hot meal. Trying to joke and make the best of it.

"Does this building come with a grill? We can use this as charcoal, boyfriend." You smiled widely.

Thor wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his head on yours. "I don't know, lets check, girlfriend."


End file.
